


One Final Chance

by orphan_account



Series: Complicated [2]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Finral Roulacase, Alpha Langris Vaude, Alpha Leopold Vermillion, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Curse Breaking, Curses, Eventual Happy Ending, Execution, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insecure Yuno, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Asta, Omega Yuno, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Finral gets a chance to be with Yuno after everything Langris did, but it's not going to be easy. Will he be able to get Yuno as his mate or will his brother's actions leave him forever unable to be with his mate?





	One Final Chance

**Author's Note:**

> A happy ending for Yuno and Finral after the events of Complicated. I hope it is going to be a good one. :D

After the Royal Knights’ exam, Langris was arrested and questioned on suspicion of working for the Eye of the Midnight Sun. They got no information out of him, but they are going to execute him. Marking another alpha’s mate and raping the mate is against the law. Violation of this law results in execution so the omega’s mark can fade, and they can be with their true mates.

However, in Langris’ case, his mark was not normal.

Yuno did testify against Langris and told his story to the Wizard King (of course, he did leave out the miscarriages as well as his fertile status). Upon hearing this, Langris was sentenced to execution and after he was executed, the mark was supposed to fade after two days. However, Yuno’s mark never faded. No, his mark stayed there like a stain on his skin.

He felt gross with such a mark on him, so he decided to go to a healer in the Noble Realm to have it looked at. What he would hear would devastate him.

“Your mark has been sealed by a binding curse. Whoever marked you wanted to be sure you could never be with another mate ever again. With this curse, your mark will never fade, and you will never be able to be marked again.”

Yuno couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t breathe. No. No. _No_.

This cannot be happening to him. He finally got free of Langris and now…now he’s back at square one! Now it’s like even from beyond the grave, Langris is still controlling him, still touching him, and making him feel sick with his actions against his person.

He tries to ask the healer, “Is there anything I can do to reverse it? Is there anything I can try to get rid of it? He was not my mate, he forced the marking on me, I didn’t want it or him! Please, just…tell me there is something I can do.”

Yuno has never been so uncomposed before in front of anyone, but it’s only a sign of how desperate he is. He does not want to be mated with Langris anymore. He wants to be mated with Finral, his real mate, the one who treats him nicely and never overstepped his boundaries with him.

“I’m sorry,” the elderly woman begins, “I’m afraid there is nothing I can do. The mana used to make this is far more powerful and volatile than my own. I’m afraid I cannot do anything to reverse it.”

“Do you know of someone who can, then?”

The woman thinks it over before sighing deeply, “I’ll give you some names, but I cannot guarantee it will be of any help to you.”

“I don’t care, I just need to try.” Yuno reaffirms to her without pausing in his steps, “I am willing to do whatever it takes to get rid of his mark.”

She gets out some paper and begins to write down the names needed for this personal mission. She doesn’t believe any of her friends will be able to help, but she’s willing to try for the desperate omega.

* * *

Leopold and Asta haven’t heard a thing about Yuno’s situation ever since Langris was executed. It’s been well over a month now and the omega hasn’t been seen much by anyone. Finral has since healed from the damage dealt to him by Langris. Needless to say, he is more than ready to mark Yuno, but Yuno isn’t anywhere to be found.

When he would see Mimosa at the Golden Dawn headquarters, he would ask her, “Where is Yuno? I haven’t seen him around ever since I woke up. I was hoping to mark him, but I don’t know where he is.”

Mimosa looked upon Finral in deep pity, her voice hollow when explaining the problem Yuno had told her about, “The mark should have faded in two days after your brother was executed. Instead, it didn’t fade. It stayed there on him because of a curse he put a lot of mana into. He has been seeing every healer in the Noble Realm, but so far, none are able to remove the mark.”

Finral’s breathe catches in his throat, making him ask in a slight stammer, “Can’t I just go over the mark? I am his mate, you know.”

“It would kill you if you or any other alpha or beta did so. Your brother was very powerful, Finral. I don’t think there’s anything you can do to fix this.”

Finral nods bitterly, telling her in a solemn tone, “I understand. You wouldn’t mind taking me to see Leopold and Asta right? I need to talk to them about this. I have a feeling they could help if I asked them.”

Mimosa is quick to agree to the idea, her voice suddenly perking up again, “Sure, I’d be more than happy to!”

Before Finral can leave, he sees Yuno, his stunning omega, for the first time ever since Langris tried to kill him. He looks upon him and takes a cautious step forward, “Yuno…hi, Mimosa told me everything about the mark—”

Yuno looks away then, his face saddened and his eyes now dull, “Oh…she did, huh? I was wanting to tell you myself, but I guess that works too.”

Things are silent between them for a good moment before Yuno whimpers out, “I understand if you want to quit on me and find another omega. I’m dirty, used, and infertile with a curse mark on me. There’s nothing that can be done to make me viable or desirable, I’m worthless now and it’s all my—”

“Don’t say it’s your fault!”

Yuno snaps his head over to the direction of Finral’s voice, only to find him right in front of him with a fiery look of determination in his eyes, “None of this was your fault, it was all his. He’s the only one responsible for what he did to you. You are not worthless, dirty, and used. You are my omega, my mate that I will always want no matter what!”

Yuno is about to cry for the first time in years because he had been so afraid of Finral wanting nothing to do with him. He had been so afraid of the alpha deciding he could do better for himself and leaving him behind. He really didn’t want to lose Finral, he was the first nice alpha he ever met! He didn’t want to be alone or be used up by some alpha or beta just as brutal (or more so) as Langris. He wanted his mate. Now that he knows he still wants him despite everything that’s happened…

“I don’t care what he did to you. His actions against you will never taint my opinions of you as a person. I promise Yuno, I will break this curse and become your mate, no matter what my brother’s magic did to you! I won’t let him hurt you from beyond the grave. This is a fight he is going to lose.”

Yuno is speechless, but then he hugs the alpha tightly, wanting nothing more than his scent on his skin, “Thank you…thank you so much…”

“Don’t mention it, Yuno. It’s what any good alpha would do for his omega.” Finral states confidently, knowing Leopold and Asta will be able to help him. If not them…then he can always take Yuno the Queen of Witches and see if she will be able to reverse the curse.

He doesn’t want to endanger his mate in such a way, but he supposes he has no other choice at this point. He has to do whatever it takes to save Yuno from his brother’s final attack on him. He couldn’t defeat Langris at the exam, but he can defeat him now and he’s not going to quit.

* * *

Leopold and Asta were over the moon when they saw Finral, Mimosa, and Yuno there. The proud alpha addressed them boldly, a big grin on his face, “Welcome friends of Asta! As you can tell, I have been treating my mate well. He is well fed, we go on missions together, and he’s dressed in the finest of clothes.”

Mimosa nods to this, finding it to be cute how proud and happy Leopold is, “Yes, you have done an excellent job taking care of him!”

“He’s happy here and in good hands…unlike some of us.” Yuno mutters the last part, which makes Finral frown for a moment before he decides to take control of the situation, “Asta, did your anti magic work on my brother’s spells?”

Asta answers this proudly, dressed in what appears to be the same clothes he wore back when he was with the Black Bulls but in a nicer fabric now, “I did! I kicked that alpha asshole’s ass for you and Yuno. Why do you ask?”

It’s Yuno who speaks up this time, wanting to be the one to tell his lifelong friend why he had not been around or honest with him lately, “Asta, I’m sorry for avoiding you and your mate lately. I’ve been busy with something very important.”

“What is it?” Leopold asks in pure curiosity.

Ah, Yuno can see why they get along so well! They both get so curious and pumped up over situations, it only makes sense that they would want to charge in on anything together, no matter how dangerous it is.

“Langris’ mark didn’t fade from my neck after the two-day period. I went over to the healer and she said he cursed my mark so that no one could ever be my mate ever again. I found out from a few others that the mark ensures if anyone were to go over it, it would result in the person dying.” Yuno sighs while meeting the wide eyes of Leopold and Asta, “I need this mark removed so I can be with Finral, but it won’t happen until the curse from him is gone.”

They are both stunned, but then they become pissed.

“What a jerk! To do what he did to you and then to curse your mark so he can have you to himself? I’m glad he got executed.” Leopold growls.

Asta isn’t any better though, “That prick! Don’t worry, Yuno, I will get you out of this. Let me get out my sword: I defeated his magic power once, and I can do it again!”

Yuno takes off his robe and slides down his shirt so his mark can be exposed to Asta. Once he has the anti magic sword out, he lays the blade against Yuno’s scent gland. However, the mana lets out a dark blue beam that shoves the sword and Asta back.

Leopold gets an idea then, telling him, “Asta, try going in your black form. You did have to use it to defeat Langris, remember?”

“Oh, right! I should try that.”

Asta places his free hand on the blade, taking a deep breath and allowing the anti magic to course through his veins.

Once he was in the black form, he placed the sword against Yuno’s scent gland. When the force of the mana the curse was made with tried to push him back, it had no effect on him. He stood his ground with little effort and suddenly, it happened.

The curse mark covering the bite mark vanished, Yuno’s mark disappeared along with it.

All who saw it vanish gasped audibly, with Finral not knowing what to say to this. He knew Asta was powerful, but he never imagined he got that powerful. To actually break his brother’s curse infused with his mana…Finral is beyond impressed.

“Wow Asta, you’re amazing! Thank you, thank you so much for doing this for us!” Finral tells the omega while giving him a grateful hug. Asta only chuckled to his reaction, “Aw, come on, don’t mention it. Just go over to Yuno and mark him. I know he’s been waiting for this and I know he wants nothing more than to be yours again.”

Finral nods and asks Yuno, “Do you want to be marked by me?”

“I do, but not here with everyone watching. I want to be marked in your room at the Black Bulls hideout.”

Finral is confused by this, but then he asks him, “Why my room? Isn’t your room at the Golden Dawn much nicer?”

Yuno sighs deeply, taking Finral’s hand as he does so, “I don’t want to go back there ever again. After everything that happened to me, everything that was allowed to happen to me, I don’t want to be a part of that group ever again. I want to be a Black Bull with you.”

Finral smiles to this, feeling so touched to hear his mate wanted to be with him in his room, at his headquarters, and join his magic knights squad despite coming from the highest ranking one around! Truthfully, Finral is touched to know his mate is so willing to be with him to such an extent.

“That sounds great to me. I cannot wait to be your alpha.”

Yuno smiles to this, saying to him, “I cannot wait to be your omega.”

Finral opens a portal for them to return to his room at the Black Bulls headquarters. Before he enters the portal, he asks Mimosa, “Can you let Captain Vangeance know I am going to be living with the Black Bulls from now on with my mate? I would tell him myself, but I want to be marked by my right away. Also let him know Finral and I will be back to gather my things after the marking is done, okay?”

Mimosa agrees to this with ease, “You go on, Yuno. You deserve to be with your mate after everything you’ve survived through. Don’t worry, I will tell Captain Vangeance everything.”

Yuno leaves them behind, finally ready to be with his mate.

* * *

Finral marked Yuno right when they got back to his room at the Black Bulls headquarters. He apologized at first for being so blunt, but Yuno simply kissed him on the lips and told him he was fine with it.

“As long as I am your omega from now on, I don’t care how you mark me.”

Finral cracks a smile to this and kisses his omega breathless, vowing to him, “As long as I am your alpha from now on, I will never let anything separate us ever again.”

It’s a promise he intends to keep. No one will ever separate him from the omega in front of him. Yuno is his now and he will always take excellent care of him.


End file.
